Ballads and Nightly Business
Ballads and Nightly Business is a content update for Grand Theft Auto: Online released on December 30th, 2017. Description "In Los Santos, there are always clubs around. It's time for you to run your own. You will need to make money through illegal ways, for example, steal cars, take out rivals and even give cage fighting a shot. Good luck fellow criminal minds." --Rockstar Newswire The update focuses on Club business opportunities, where a player is able to run their own club and become a nightclub entrepreneur to begin missions given by Buddy and Tony Prince. You have to do missions like take out rivals and gangs (whether that be NPCs or other players). You will also have to work nights in the clubs which includes Club Management. Dealing with issues like Club Security and all around Club Patrons. Cage fighting is also one of the many easy ways to make easy money if you don't want to steal. You will also unlock an area that is only accessible to members of staff. This is where you can store vehicles, weapons and stolen items. Content *Clubhouse have been added, which you can go inside and run or have fun. *Cage fighting has been added to make money. You can fight other players or NPCs *Missions given by Buddy and Tony will have go out and stealing weapons, vehicles and killing gangs/rivals Vehicles There is a total of 21 vehicles added to the game Cars *Beyond *Euros *Anura *Catalyst *Unarus *Jester *Debonham *Viengo Blebee *Limo Patriot-P4 *PMP 600 *Feltegen *Futo EX89 *Royalty *Coquette PhobsVT Motorcycles *Scooter Bansai *NRG-500 *Futen-RR Vtols *Ghost AT-72 *Norvmax *Omega Red *Kenji Model-66ZX Weapons *Combat Shotgun *Railgun *Flamethrower *Heavy Rifle *Assault Sniper *Programmable AR *Fire Axe *Assault MG *Shovel Jobs There are 15 unique versions of each mission, apart from Practice Swing and No .3, as Practice Swing acts as the tutorial and No .3 can be done at any time by entering the club) *Buddy - Go Get 'Em (Rival mission) *Buddy - Dolla Bill (Stealing money) *Buddy - Grab and Go (Vehicle Stealing) *Buddy - Ka-Boom (Weapon Stealing) *Tony - Practice Swing (Club Tutorial) *No .3 (Club Running) Adversary Mode *This Aint Checkers The new Adversary is a race, based off the one from The Ballad Of Gay Tony. The race begins with the players jumping out of the helicopter. They must then Parachute into a boat and Drive to the car through a series of checkpoints. Afterwards, they get into the car which is equipped with a Nitro and Drive to the middle island. Each reaching it they must run to the finish line. The Adversary mode also takes the name of the missions it is based off. The max players are 10. Bug Fixes *Unlimited Money has been patched, but can still be done through completing Grab And Go and going to this aint checkers afterward. *Sometimes Buddy would stand in a T-Pose, but has been patched *Fixed an issue with vehicles crashing into buildings and flying into the air. *Fixed an issue where players will go invisible. Trivia *Buddy acts as a mentor type character *Buddy's model is actually one of the male Bodybuilders that can be found on Vespucci Beach *Agent 14 will Occasionally call you to ask if you had stolen a VTOL, but will get angry when the player wont respond and hang up *If the player has their Microphone on when Agent 14 calls, then a new dialogue will be said which makes him assume he got an answer from the player (which is no) and say they are on good terms, then he will hang up. Category:Grand Theft Auto Online Category:DLC Category:Ballads And Nightly Business